


I love being with you

by Starl1ght



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starl1ght/pseuds/Starl1ght
Summary: At the end of their promotions, Bora is exhausted. The members decide to tease her about how she keeps looking at Siyeon, the latter completely clueless about the situation. Bora decides to leave, but Siyeon doesn't want to have Bora keep hiding her sadness. The day after, the pair are left alone.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 36





	I love being with you

**Author's Note:**

> The 1st chapter is all fluff (with even a tiny bit of humour here and there), whereas the 2nd chapter contains the smut :)

It is a warm summer evening, Dreamcatcher had just finished their last music show performance earlier in the day: Bora is exhausted. Everyone is in the dorms, either eating or simply relaxing. Bora is also bored as everyone else is busy. Suddenly, she felt a light tap on her shoulder, it was Minji, snapping her back to reality, Bora didn’t realise that she started daydreaming, staring blankly at the woman across the room : Siyeon. Could you blame her though ? Sure, everyone in the group is very attractive but secretly, Bora always thought it was nothing compared to Siyeon’s beauty. No matter what hairstyle she had, no matter what clothes she was wearing, Siyeon always looked breath-taking. Back to reality, Bora thought. She turns her gaze to Minji who is now talking to her : “ What were you doing ? Too busy looking again ?”. Minji’s tone was implying a lot, most of which Bora understands right away, making her pout. Before Bora can answer something other than a sigh, she comes to sit with the pair on the verge of arguing : “What are you guys talking about ?”. Her voice. Bora forgot to mention how attractive her voice is. She would do anything to hear this voice over and over. Bora tried to answer but the only thing able to come out of her mouth were stutters. That is when Minji tried to come to the rescue, fully aware she was digging Bora’s tomb even more : “ You will never guess !”, Bora glared at her, Minji’s expression turned to a smirking one, the latter loving the situation. “Dinner is ready!” Bora was thankful not everyone was like Minji, and there were still decent and kind people like Gahyeon. That was until Gahyeon added : “ It’s only ready if Bora stops looking at Siyeon all the time!” That was it. The one thing that made Bora explode, why was everyone making everything so obvious when it was clear Siyeon saw nothing more than a friend in Bora. Bora got up, ready to leave, and doing so. She reached the door, starting to opening it when someone grabbed her arm. Bora wanted to leave even more, out of everyone, it was Siyeon who came and tried to prevent her from leaving. Bora pulled the door and quickly left, Siyeon leaving with her as she knew Bora too well to try to talk her out of this. 

Siyeon knew exactly why Bora was leaving. She had followed her one night, trying to persuade her to come back as the members had all teased her about trivial things. When Bora left, it was never because she wanted to scream, otherwise, she would just do it right in the dorm, it is Bora after all. Every time Bora went out like this it was to be alone. More precisely, to cry alone.   
Once they reached a quiet, small street Siyeon finally spoke up : “ You know, if you need to talk to someone about anything, I’ll always be here to listen. She paused, hesitating on whether or not she should say her next sentence, but still doing so. You don’t have to hide your feelings for the other members, you don’t have to cry alone. You don’t have to be alone.” That is when Bora broke out in tears her head lowering, once again to hide her tears. Siyeon didn’t think twice before hugging Bora. In a way, Siyeon loved hugging Bora, heck she would do anything to hold her close all the time, but it always seemed like a game for Bora, something to please the fans. So she just followed, playing along with Bora, trying to hide her feelings for the older one. This time, Bora let Siyeon hold her, and neither seemed to want to move.

Bora had hidden her face in Siyeon’s neck, not wanting her to see how she looked. She must have looked like a mess right now, and showing this to Siyeon would just worsen the already terrible situation. Why did she let Siyeon follow her, subconsciously Bora knew, she wanted Siyeon to follow her, she wanted to tell Siyeon how much she wanted her, how much she needed her, how much she loved her. Instead, Bora muttered a “thank you” before rising her face, about to wipe her own tears. Before she could reach her face, two long and gentle hands were already stroking her cheeks, bringing a small smile to Bora’s face. If it weren’t night time, Siyeon would have seen the blush on Bora’s cheeks, due to Siyeon’s proximity. But little did she know, Siyeon started blushing the moment she hugged Bora. Bora tried speaking, not able to form complete sentences because she was still sobbing. Instead, she just hugged Siyeon again, this time she didn’t bother to hide her head as she was almost not crying anymore.

Siyeon happily accepted the hug and started stroking some of Bora’s hair gently, comforting her one last time before breaking the hug. As much as she wanted to have the beautiful girl in front of her forever in her arms she suddenly felt as if it was the right time to confess her love. She was about to start speaking again when she suddenly saw Bora get on her tiptoes. She didn’t think much of it until she saw Bora’s face get closer and closer to her own. Siyeon knew what was happening, she had dreamed of that moment so many times, and now it was happening. She leaned in closer as well, closing the already close gap between their lips. Bora’s lips were very soft even she had just cried her eyes out and Siyeon’s hands naturally went to the older’s face when Bora’s hands quickly went around Siyeon’s waist, pulling even closer, as if nothing could separate them. And nothing did. Time had stopped around them, the wind softly blowing a few strands of both of their hair in the air, making the scene look like it was straight out of a movie. They stayed like this for a long time before naturally parting, both in need for air. After a couple of seconds, Siyeon said in what felt like the softest voice to Bora “Kim Bora you don’t even imagine how much I wished for this to happen, I love you.”

Bora smiled before answering a brief but honest “ I love you too, my Lee Siyeon. I’m the happiest knowing I have you always by my side”

The pair went home holding hands, not even bothering to notice the looks a few strangers were giving them, just smiling. One would sometimes glance cutely at the other, which would make both of them chuckle softly. They arrived back at the dorms not too long after, as they had not walked too long before stopping earlier. As soon as they entered, they noticed the unusual silence in the dorm. There was always a whining Gahyeon or a mischievous Yoohyeon playing tricks on Minji. But this time, nothing. Everyone was sitting at the dinner table, not even eating. When Siyeon opened the door, everyone turned their gaze to them. Gahyeon was the first one to notice Bora behind Siyeon, immediately rushing to her to apologise. Bora looked genuinely happy and waved it off before saying : “ You don’t have to worry. I was being too sensitive because I was exhausted. Everything is excused, even for you Kim Minji” That last sentence Bora said while winking at Minji. That is when everyone realised they had all stopped all kinds of activity. Yubin immediately rushed over the kitchen to reheat the dinner that was originally meant to be eaten about an hour ago. 

After dinner, everyone directly went to sleep as it was late due to the little incident. Bora tried to invent an excuse so Yoohyeon would accept to switch roommates with Siyeon. Not only did Yoohyeon see them hold hands when they came home earlier but she had noticed how they looked at each other before this. Yoohyeon was about to offer when Bora tried to use her screaming tactic, hoping to “scare” Yoohyeon. After what had happened earlier, Yoohyeon decided it would be wiser not to annoy Bora and didn’t tease her. She agreed right away and Bora looked happier than ever as if the two had never slept in the same room before…

Even if there were only single beds in the room, they both decided it would be better to sleep in the same bed. And so they did. Not only did they sleep in the same, single-person bed, they also ended up naturally cuddling because of their proximity.


End file.
